Recently, there have been proposed various measures for sulfur (S) that may be included in fuel used by an engine. For example, Patent Document 1 proposes reducing an EGR (Exhaust Gas Recirculation) amount when SO3 is greater than a permissible value in consideration of corrosion of a fuel injection valve (injector).